Middle School, Can You Say Awkward?
by thevampiregirl14
Summary: Bella and the Cullens and Hales have been friends since they were little. Just friends. But, will middle school change all of that? All human.
1. Who Pays Attention on the First Day?

Summary: Bella and the Cullens and Hales have been friends since they were little. Just friends. But, will middle school change all of that? All human.

A/N: I'm making a new story that I had a really good idea for. I'll try to update my other stories more regularly too. Just so you know, all the schedules are COMPLETELY random. I almost switched 2 of Jasper's classes so that he could have some classes with Alice, but I didn't. I literally put all the classes into a hat and drew them out. Anyways, enjoy the story.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

Have you ever been late for the first day of school?

I never have. Yet.

It's 7:30, and school starts at 8. Alice is still trying to perfect my makeup. I know I'm starting 7th grade and I have to make a good presentation, but it's been 45 minutes.

She poked my eyelid with something. Again.

"Alice! Bella! Rose! Come downstairs, we need to get going!" Esme yelled from downstairs. Esme was Alice, Edward, and Emmett's mom. Edward is their blood child, and Emmett and Alice were both adopted. My father, Charlie, has work early in the morning, so I always come over here before school. So do Rose and Jasper, the Hale twins, who live next door.

"Alright, alright!" Alice said, rapidly brushing my hair.

I opened my eyes. Typical Alice. I had pink eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, and my hair was down normally, with a pink extension. You see, Alice is obsessed with extensions. She has like every color.

"Kay, let's go! I don't want to be late!" She said, grabbing her flats and skipping down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. It was her fault we might be late. But they don't care on the first day anyways. Just tell the teacher you got lost on the way to class.

MSMSMS

When we arrived, we entered the huge gym by the entrance. I headed to the area marked "S-V" to pick up my schedule. I told the lady my name, and she handed me my schedule. I mumbled a quick thank-you before heading off to find my friends.

But, before I could find them, the bell rang. I glanced at my schedule for the first time.

**Swan, Bella**

**ID: 62877731**

0 - Homeroom - Ms. Carter

1 - Dance - Ms. Carter

2 - PE - Coach Hoad

3 - Woodshop - Mr. Morris

- --Lunch 1

4 - History - Mr. Adams

5 - Pre-Algebra 2 - Mr. Armstrong

6 - Science AP - Mr. Walsh

7 - English AP - Mrs. Mendez

Wait. _Dance!?_

You've got to be kidding me! I'm in dance class!? I couldn't dance if my life depended on it! And, if it's my luck, none of my friends will even be in it.

I groaned. I still needed to get to homeroom.

_Dance again!?_

Just when I thought I couldn't get enough dance! I sighed, and headed off to find the dance room. By the time I had gotten there, the late bell had rung. But, as I said before, they don't really care. I walked in, and she told me where my spot was.

"Okay, class, today is the first day, so we're not going to really do anything. We just have to go over the school rules and stuff because it's required. So, I'll take roll. You can chat among yourselves quietly," the teacher said. She seemed pretty nice, I guess. Considering I'm going to have her 2 classes in a row, at least it wouldn't be too bad. Except for the dancing part.

I looked up for the first time since I entered the class, scanning over the class of unfamiliar, clueless students. I looked across the room. Then, I saw two faces I recognized.

Firstly, I saw Alice. She was cheerful, hyper and pink, like always. Next to her was someone I recognized from my elementary school, Ben Cheney. While the teacher read the role, I realized why they sat together, because of their last names. After this realization, the teacher called my name. I responded with a quick "here", and she moved on to the girl next to me, who's name turned out to be Carrie.

I introduced myself to Carrie, and we talked a little about the new school year and stuff.

The teacher had us move the desks and chairs over to the side and pile them. I guess it's for dance class.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff. I left the classroom before realizing that I was just going back anyways. I decided to wait outside the door. When Alice came out, she hugged me and we quickly compared schedules. The only other class we had together was PE, second period. She skipped off to her next class, but I missed what she said she had next. I just decided to ask her later.

I waited outside the dance class, and slowly, the students piled into a line behind me. I looked around for some familiar faces, but saw none, so I turned back forward and sighed. Then, someone's hand covered my eyes.

"Edward!" I shrieked, and turned around and hugged him. He chuckled and leaned on the brick wall.

"I thought I was going to be tortured in dance all alone!" I said, pointing to my schedule.

"Yeah. You're going to be funny to watch," he said, smirking.

I playfully slapped him before the teacher opened the door. She gave us our seats, which weren't really seats, but the floor. Of course, since my last name starts with S, I was way on the opposite end than him. The teacher started talking about the course and what we'll learn, and stuff like that.

A minute or two into the period, the door opened, and Rose came walking in. The teacher told her to sit in the empty spot towards the middle of the room. She blushed a little, probably because she was late, and the teacher continued talking.

Dance felt like it took forever. I hate the first day of school so much! We never do anything except for listening to the teacher talk. For the last 10 minutes, she let us stretch and talk to friends. I went over to where Edward, Rose, and to my surprise, Embry were.

"Hi, Bella!" Embry said as I came over.

"Hi, guys," I said, hugging Embry, and going over to Rose. She just waved at me though. No hug, no hello.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I know I hate when people ask me, but it was kind of a reflex, I guess.

She nodded.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I promise. Nothing's wrong," she said. I didn't believe her, but I let her be.

"Let's compare schedules," Edward suggested. I got mine out and skimmed his quickly.

"Nothing. Just dance," I said, frowning.

"Well, we have the same lunch," he added. I shrugged.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

I said goodbye, and headed off to meet Alice by the gym.

When I got to the main doors, there was a note:

"All PE classes meet in the boys locker room"

I groaned. I turned around and headed towards the locker room. I hesitated before entering. I was kind of nervous to enter the boys locker room, even though I knew no one would be changing or anything.

All of a sudden, I was pushed into the door. I turned around to find one of my old classmates, and apparently, one of my current classmates, Victoria. I just opened the door and walked in this time, not wanting to deal with her. When I arrived, I spotted Angela and grabbed the open spot to her right. Ben was on her left. About, maybe, 10 seconds before the bell rang, Alice came storming in quickly and squeezed between me and another girl.

The bell sounded, and once again, the teacher talked about all the normal stuff. She said that we're going to practice the warm-up tomorrow. Something to look forward to. She said that she'd give us our seats tomorrow, which like dance, were on the floor. I've still yet to see the gym though.

"While I do some paperwork, you can talk, but no moving around," Coach Hoad said, walking into an office kind of thing.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice burst. "Did you talk to Rose!?"

"No. Well, kind of. I tried talking to her, but she just said that she was okay, and I left her alone after that," I answered, "Do you know what's wrong?"

"She didn't tell you!?" She asked in shock. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Why didn't she tell me?

"I--I think you should hear it from her. I wouldn't feel right telling you, if she didn't tell you. I mean, she didn't really tell me either, I kind of saw her. . ." Alice trailed off.

"Saw her what?" I asked. Now I'm getting suspicious.

"Have her tell you at lunch. Wait, you have first lunch right?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Do we all have first lunch?"

"All of us except Jasper. He has second. I think Jake and Leah do too."

"What do you have next?"

"History. Yay."

"I have woodshop,"

"Lucky! I wanted woodshop, but I got art and theater."

"I'd trade you electives. I had dance 1st period."

"You have dance!?" she burst out into laughter, "do you know anybody?"

"Yeah. Edward and Rose are both in it, and so is Embry."

"I had theater last period. I didn't know anybody though. But I saw Edward and Rose going in as I was leaving."

"I hope I know someone is all of my classes,"

"Don't get your hopes up,"

The bell rang shortly, I exited the locker room into the fresh air. It smelled so much better outside!

"Bella!"

"Oh, hey Angela!" I hugged her quickly.

"I heard you had woodshop next?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do,"

"So do I!"

"Oh, cool! Do you know which way it is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's that way," she said, pointing down one of the halls.

Well, apparently, that was the wrong way. We spent another few minutes trying to find the class. We went down about 3 halls before finding the big "Woodshop" door. We walked in a few minutes after the late bell and took some seats at the only open table.

Mr. Morris showed us some of the projects we'll be doing. We're going to make a mirror, a clock, a gumball machine and a few others.

He also said that we had to take a safety test. He said it was really easy and obvious, so he asked if we wanted to take it now, or wait until tomorrow. Most people voted for tomorrow, obviously not wanting a test on the first day of school.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Angela and I walked out together, passing Leah, who had woodshop next, so she had second lunch, and Victoria. When I realized she was also heading to woodshop, I felt bad for Leah. When we finally reached the quad area, it was huge! There was a big grass area, which I'm assuming we can't walk on, because no one's going over there. But, past the grass, there was a stage-ish area, and a place to buy chips and stuff. There were picnic tables scattered, and a huge window with a library sign over it. There was a cafeteria on the other end of the grass area, but the line was huge!

I spotted Alice jumping up and down over by one of the picnic tables. Angela and I walked over to them past the crowd of confused teenagers.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted me, "How was woodshop?"

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention. It's not like something interesting was going to happen on the first day," I answered, sitting down on the edge of the bench, "Angela is in my class, though."

"History sucked! Leah was in my class though. We were passing notes."

"I saw her walking to Woodshop when we left. Victoria is in the class though, too. I feel bad for her."

"Oh, that would suck!" Alice exclaimed, "Hey, Angela, you can sit down!"

"No, that's okay. I'm going to go get lunch. Wish me luck."

After she left, I sighed. Today has been a long day, and it's only half over! I wonder what the rest of the day has in store for me.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

A/N: Okay, that was a pretty long first chapter. Like I said, all schedules were random, even Angela's, Ben's, Victoria's and Leah's. And, Jasper got second lunch (. I wanted them all to have the same lunch, but I wasn't going to cheat for him, lol. But, I have a good idea for him now. I even randomly picked the electives, but when I got dance for Bella, I decided that I had to keep it, and lucky for her, Eddie is there too!

Hmm. I wonder what's up with Rose? Well, I already know. But if you want to find out, then review! I'll update sooner if you review!


	2. You Caught Me Off Guard

NOTE: I REFORMATTED IT SO IT WASN'T ALL UNDERLINED AND ITALICIZED. IT'S STILL THE SAME CHAPTER.

A/N: Yay! I got another chapter today! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I was wondering how many of you would catch on that you haven't seen Emmett yet. Not very many. Well, this chapter will reveal all. It's the first day from Rose's POV, well, her POV until the time that school starts.

Song: Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

MSMSMSMSMSMS

I just finished putting on my purple eyeliner when Jasper came in. I grabbed the eyeliner, and positioned it on my eyelashes, before automatically opening my mouth.

"Rose, it's 6:30, I'm going next door," he said, I gave him a thumbs up to show I was listening. I heard him leave, and then closed the door to use the bathroom. Not that anyone was home, but Emmett had a thing for sneaking up on people, even when he's not welcome. I rolled my eyes at the thought, and washed my hands. On the way out, I grabbed my new backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I took the keys off the counter and slipped them into my pocket, locking the door on the way out. I walked across the freshly cut shared lawn between our house and the Cullen's. I knocked briefly on the front door, before opening it, just out of habit I guess. I slipped my bag onto the pile already there.

Esme offered a quick hello, and I responded with a good morning. I started up the stairs before I was grabbed by a pair of very strong hands. I didn't even scream this time. I already knew it was Emmett trying to scare me, and it didn't work. He brought me outside, which confused me, normally he just throws me, or whoever he grabs, onto the couch or something.

"Rose, I want to talk to you,"

That was the first thing he said. I looked at him puzzled. Why did he want to talk to me outside? At 6:30 in the morning?

"Emmett! It's six thirty! I'm cold!" I said, turning around, before he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Please?" he pleaded. I had to admit, it was kind of cute, but it was definitely more funny. I started giggling.

"Okay, fine, shoot," I said, sitting on their bench thing.

"Uh, well, I, uh, you know . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"I, um, IkindalikeyouIhaveforawhilesodoyouwanttogoout?" he said so fast I missed it.

"Hold on, I didn't hear you," I said scooting a bit closer to him.

"I kind of like you, I have for a while, I was wondering, um, do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

I sat there in shock. I had never thought of him as more than a friend. Sure, I've had a few boyfriends, but Emmett was just my friend. I couldn't see my big teddy bear of a brother being my . . . Boyfriend.

"Uh, Emmett, I don't know what to say. . ." I started, trying to decide what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, "I don't really like you like that. I see you as my brother . . ."

I looked up at him. He looked hurt, and I really felt bad. He looked into my eyes, and before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. Not too forcefully, but still hungry. Then, I felt something I had never felt before. I couldn't describe it. But, whatever it was, it felt good. I was disappointed to have him break away. I have to admit, he is a really good kisser. Not that I have anything to compare it to. I hadn't kissed any of my other boyfriends.

"I shouldn't have done that! I am so sorry! If you don't like me, I should've let it go! I'm really sorry. I have to go," he said before running off. I have no idea where he went. It really disappointed me though. After that, I think I might actually . . . Like him back. God, I am so confused.

I put my head in my hands. It's only the first day of middle school, and it's already full of drama.

I sighed before walking back into the house. Esme looked at me strangely. I went upstairs to see Alice messing with Bella's hair. She glanced over at me quickly.

"Bella! Close your eyes!" she said, putting down the brush.

"Why?" Bella said with her eyes shut.

"Because. I have to go to the bathroom," she said, not sounding so sure with her answer.

"Uhh, okay. Why don't I just go to your room?" she asked before going through the door on the opposite side of the bathroom.

After she left, Alice dragged me into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" she asked. I furrowed my brows, confused.

She gestured to the mirror. I looked up, and gasped in horror. My lip-gloss had been smudged, and my hair was messed up.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted, grabbing the brush off the counter. I brushed through my hair, and wiped off my lip-gloss, putting on some of Alice's bubblegum pink Victoria's Secret lip-gloss.

"It looks like you've been making out with someone! Holy crap, Rose!" she exclaimed.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes. My pink converse shifted slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh my god! You really did make out with someone! I thought you didn't have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up! I don't want everyone to know! And no, I don't. I made a mistake Alice," I said getting quieter at the end.

"Why did you kiss him if you didn't like him?" Alice asked.

"I didn't kiss _him, _Alice," I said, putting the toilet cover down and sitting on it.

"You mean it was a her!?" Alice shouted.

"No! You idiot! I meant he kissed me!" I exclaimed surprised by her assumption.

"Oh. Then what was your mistake?" she asked, calming down.

"Well, he asked me out, and I said no, but then he kissed me, and it was something I've never felt before, but he ran off before I could tell him that I liked him back. I think I really like him, Alice."

"Wait--who is he?" she asked. I knew this question would come up.

I looked down in embarrassment again, this time, seeing Alice's pink plaid flats tapping in impatience.

"Oh my god! It's one of my brothers isn't it!" she asked in astonishment.

I nodded slowly. Color filling my cheeks quickly.

"No wonder Emmett's been acting strange all morning!" Alice said in realization.

"Hey, Alice! Are you done yet?" I heard Bella through the door leading to Alice's room. I exited the other door, and went downstairs. Maybe a bowl of cereal would do me good. Then I remembered. Esme must have noticed my smudged lip-gloss earlier. No wonder she looked at me weird! Hopefully, she would forget, or maybe she didn't notice? Fat chance. But, maybe if I just act normally, she'll brush it off.

I grabbed a bowl, and poured in some milk. Unlike most other people, I put the milk in first. Then I grabbed the first cereal box in the cupboard. It was Lucky Charms. Not bad.

I sat down at the counter when I realized I forgot a spoon. I grabbed one out of the drawer, and dug into my cereal. When I was done, I looked up for the first time. Esme caught my eyes, and looked at me in a knowing way. After a few seconds, I looked down. I washed my bowl and went back upstairs. So much for getting him off my mind.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

A/N: That chapter was much shorter, but I felt like I needed to end it there. But, anyways, review!! I think this chapter turned out quite well, I want to hear your opinions. I try to respond to all reviews because I really do appreciate them.


	3. I, Um, Had A Cramp?

A/N: I practically doubled my reviews! You guys are awesome! This chapter is Emmett's POV throughout the day. Don't worry, I'll be putting more Edward/Bella soon, but I just wanted to have Rose & Emmett's story start too.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

_Emmett's POV_

What have I done?

I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I kiss her? I mean she said she didn't want to go out with me, but why did I push it? She probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore.

I put my head in my hands. I pulled out my cell phone. It's 7:30. Esme would kill me if I was late for school.

I grabbed my bike and hopped onto it. I rode down the few blocks from the park to school. It only took about 5 minutes. When I got there, I headed to the gym and got my schedule. Luckily for me, the rest of them weren't here yet.

**Cullen, Emmett**

**ID: **17185652

0 - Homeroom - Mr. McDonald

1 - Woodshop - Mr. Morris

2 - History - Mr. Adams

3 - Science - Mr. Walsh

- --Lunch 1

4 - English AP - Mr. King

5 - PE - Coach Hoad

6 - Theater - Mrs. Peterson

7 - Pre-Algebra 2 - Mrs. Martinez

I looked around and finally found my homeroom. It was the art class. The door was open, so I went in cautiously, not really in the mood to get in trouble today. My parents were probably already mad that I decided to ride my bike than have them drive me to school on the first day.

Mr. McDonald, the art teacher, greeted me, and told me where my seat was. I was a few minutes early, and I was the first person there. Lucky for me, I had a seat towards the back. I banged my head on the table a few times. As if maybe it would make me less of a horrible person. I'm sure he was looking at me strangely, but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was Rose. But, I couldn't face her again. I hope she's not in any of my classes.

The day went sluggishly slow. In woodshop, I sat next to a guy named Brandon. He seemed pretty cool, I guess. At least he didn't keep asking me if I was okay, like the girl on the other side of me. The teacher droned on about some different projects and stuff we're doing. Like making a clock would save my life.

Now, history. Don't get me started. I've never liked history. I always found it as the most boring subject ever. I didn't think it could get worse. But I was wrong. You have these stupid introductions in every period, and history was even worse. I tapped my pencil all period to keep myself amused. I tapped different beats, I tapped on the desk, on the book, on my hand.

After I finally left the hell-ish classroom I went to science. Another subject I despised. Not as bad as history though, but at least it was somewhat interesting. At least we could blow stuff up. As I entered the science classroom, I sighed happily when I saw no one I knew, but groaned when Mike trudged in. I knew that he didn't care enough to ask if I was okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate him.

I looked back at my schedule and saw that I had lunch next. I groaned. I can't sit with them at lunch. Rose had surely told them all by now. Well, maybe Rose won't have first lunch. Well, even if she does, I need to be a man. I can't just ignore her forever.

Well, I'll be a man tomorrow, I decided when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my stuff and left. I scanned the students outside in the quad area. From where I was standing, I easily found Alice and Edward . . . And Rose. I ducked kind of, so they couldn't see me, even through the crowd, I was easy to find. I headed towards the closest group of "friends" I could find. I found Mike and Ben sitting at a table near the cafeteria. I sat down, waving to either of them.

Neither of them questioned me during lunch. Whether they had been told what happened, or they were afraid I'd break their neck if they said something wrong, I don't know. But either way, I was grateful.

I spoke too soon.

"Emmett, you seem kind of . . . Out of it?" Mike said, kind of like a question. He sounded nervous, and I have an idea why. People are usually nervous around me when they first meet me, because of my height and my muscles. It really annoys me most of the time. I can't easily make friends with people because they are always afraid to do something wrong.

"I'm . . . alright. I just need some time to think about things. I can leave if I'm bothering you," I said, realizing that I might be in their way.

"Nah man, it's okay. You're just not yourself today," he said.

"I feel like shit," I stated and buried my head back into my hands. Neither Mike or Ben said anything else until the bell rang. I quickly looked back at my schedule and headed to my next class. We, again were sitting in alphabetical order.

I was one of the first few people in the class, and was given my seat in the front. That was one of the things that sucked about having a last name at the beginning of the alphabet. I put my head down on the desk, and a few moments later, I heard the chair next to me being pulled out. I didn't look up to see who I would have to sit by for the next who-knows-long amount of time in English.

"Emmett? Where have you been all day?"

I didn't have to look up to know who it was. At least it wasn't Rose. But, having Edward sit next to me make me come to the very real realization that Rose could be in one, or more, of my classes.

I just groaned in response, not looking up. I'm sure Rose had told him by now, and he was just mocking me. Mocking me because I got rejected by one of our best friends, and neighbors, who wasn't planning on moving away anytime soon.

He sighed and began to talk again when the teacher silenced the class. He talked about the different kinds of writing styles we were going to work on. I tried my hardest to concentrate, to get my mind off of . . . Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.

Apparently, we have to do a poetry project later, and a persuasive letter in a few weeks. We would have to paraphrase a song of our choice, whatever that means later this term also.

He showed us where all the stuff was, the binder paper, the tissue, the hall pass, the sign out sheet, etc.

He told us his special way of taking role. He would ask a question, and instead of saying "here" you would answer the question. This made me groan. That meant I had to talk.

"Okay, class, today's question is to name one thing you did this summer,"

He called the two people in front of us, and then got to Edward.

"Edward Cullen,"

"Me and my family and our neighbors went to California,"

"Where'd you go?" the teacher asked. He seemed pretty friendly, at least. No evil teachers yet.

"We went to the bay area,"

"Interesting. Emmett Cullen,"

"Same as Edward," I replied, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"That's okay for today, but starting tomorrow, you all need to answer differently," he said, before continuing role.

My mind trailed off to different subjects, like what was on TV tonight, or what movies were playing this weekend.

When he was done, he told us to make nametags so he could learn our names faster. He passed out note cards. I scribbled Emmett on mine and plopped it on my desk. Edward noticed my odd behavior, and quickly wrote his name as well, although his looked perfect anyways.

"Emmett, what's up with you?" he whispered.

Like he doesn't know! Why does he want to hear me say it? I know he's my brother, but normally he doesn't try to embarrass me like this!

"Fine. I won't bring it up," Good! I thought, "So, what class do you have next?"

I shoved my schedule at him.

"Jeeze, Emmett! I was going to leave it alone, but how can I when you're like this?"

I just ignored him. I was used to taking crap.

"Hey, it looks like we have PE together next period,"

When I didn't respond, he sighed, "You know I'm your brother and I'm going to find out soon."

With that, I looked up. Didn't Rose already tell him?

"What do you mean find out? Don't you already know?" I asked, shocked.

"Uh, no. Why do you think I've been asking you?"

"I thought you were trying to embarrass me by making me say it."

"You're my brother, but if I knew, I'd be laughing, not trying to make you say it."

"Oh, yeah, that's going to make me trust you."

"I was kidding, Emmett."

Then, the bell rang. I grabbed back my schedule from Edward and started heading towards the locker rooms. I heard that PE was there today.

"Sorry," I said when we got outside. I hadn't meant to be so sour to him, I thought he was taunting me.

"No problem,"

"Let's just forget this whole thing. I've been trying all day."

"Alright."

We walked in silence before Edward spoke up.

"I got it! The perfect thing to get your mind of whatever!"

"What?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"We can play a prank on the gym tomorrow! I think Alice and Bella have it second period, and Jasper third. I'm not sure about Rose though . . ."

I groaned at the mention of her name.

"Or . . . Not. I thought you loved pranks?"

"No, I do. I just . . . Um, have a . . . cramp?" I said, making up the first excuse I thought of.

Once I registered what I said, I slapped myself internally.

"A cramp? Isn't that kind of girly? Is that what's had you messed up all day? You've been having _cramps_!?" he said, and then burst out laughing.

Was that really all I could think of? God, I am such an idiot!

Well, at least he bought it.

Edward pushed open the blue doors of the locker room.

_Mike again!? _I thought as we entered.

I know, I should be kind of grateful to him for letting me sit with him at lunch . . . But I still didn't like him.

We sat down on the cold green bench, and the coach started talking about some crap that I didn't pay attention to.

Afterwards, he said that the sprinklers had gone off, and the grass was dry from this morning, so we could go outside on the field for the last, oh, 10 minutes.

Edward grabbed a football, and we tossed it back and forth, and I finally forgot about Rose. When I was playing football, I could just let go, and not have to concentrate about anything else. That's when I decided I needed to live in the moment, and forget the past. I'll just pretend that the whole thing this morning didn't happen. Sure, it'll hurt me inside, but I won't be bringing anyone else down with me at least.

A/N: Cookies for reviewers! Actually, sorry, no cookies. But, if you review, give me a name,a nd I'll add you as a character in my story! Not a huge part, but it's important to the story. So, review, review!


	4. The Bright Green Bathroom Pass

A/N: Just to let you know, just because I've focusing on Rose and Emmett right now doesn't mean the other couples won't get together! I just thought Emmett and Rose would be the first to jump into the whole crazy world of middle school.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

Rose's POV

I swirled my straw around in my coke. Through the hole in the table, I saw my foot shaking anxiously. I stopped it before anyone noticed though. They knew all about my bad habits.

The late bell rang for the people who have class right now. I sighed, thinking that Emmett must have second lunch. I really wanted to talk to him about what happened this morning. Maybe he'll be in one of my classes later?

I wanted to walk around and try to find him. Maybe he got lost? Or maybe he's buying lunch?

But, I didn't. If I told them I wanted to find Emmett, they would get all over me until I told them why. Then they'd tell me I was stupid, or laugh. Or both.

I wonder if Emmett told anyone? Doubtful.

"Don't you think Rose?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly. I mentally slapped myself.

"Don't you think that Metro Station is awesome?" Alice asked, gesturing towards Bella's Metro Station shirt.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, not really registering what she said.

"See! 3 verse 1! Edward! I told you everyone likes Metro Station besides you!" Alice continued her conversation.

I sat practically in silence for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang, I glanced at my schedule.

**Hale, Rosalie**

**ID: **17419167

0 - Homeroom - Mr. Armstrong

1 - Dance - Ms. Carter

2 - Theater - Mrs. Peterson

3 - English - Mr. King

- --Lunch 1

4 - Pre-Algebra - Mrs. Martinez

5 - History - Mrs. Cavani

6 - Science AP - Mr. Walsh

7 - PE - Coach Hoad

Woohoo. Math.

I sighed, grabbing my stuff. I walked towards the math class, walking slowly compared most of the other people. Outside the math class, people were lined up, so I just went to the back.

"Hey, Rose,"

I tuned around to see who called my name.

"Oh, hey Quil," I said softly. Quil was my last ex-boyfriend. Then, Mike walked up to us. Mike was one of the few guys I rejected point-blank. At least he didn't insist, though. I mean, he acts like he is my best friend, but he doesn't repeatedly ask me out, like he does Bella.

I smiled weakly at him. I was about to turn back around before he said something that caught my attention.

"Emmett was acting strange at lunch," he said.

Emmett? So he was _avoiding_ me!

I know he wouldn't sit with Mike voluntarily. I quickly turned around, so that they couldn't see the anger boiling in my expression. When the teacher finally opened the door up, I stormed in the classroom, finding my seat which, unfortunately, was in the front.

C'mon! Hale should be farther back!

Although, in math, we were in groups, so we were all facing each other.

_Please don't have Mike in my group! _I pleaded.

Luckily, he had a seat halfway across the room. I breathed in a sigh of relief. Seated around me were 3 complete strangers. This is the one time I wish I were in a higher math class. I could be with my friends instead of people I hardly knew. I mean, Quil was my friend, but what were the odds that we'd sit together? I heard that in Algebra you could pick your seats.

The teacher droned on and on about normal first day stuff.

You could tell no one was paying attention. You'd think the teacher would notice-- or stop.

The guy sitting across from me was actually asleep-- no joke.

I've always been a very impatient person. But, right now I am about ready to burst! Seriously, I am not kidding. I feel like I'm going to blow up!

When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and walked out very quickly. I stepped into the fresh air, and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the cold water and splashed it in my face. I needed a refresher, today was just so stressful, and agonizingly painfully boring at the same time.

I pulled my schedule out, and headed for my next class, history. I sat down in my seat and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, letting my eyes relax, almost in sleep mode.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like to step out for a moment?" the teacher asked, noticing me pinching the bridge of my nose.

I nodded slowly opening my eyes. I smiled weakly at her and stepped outside. I don't know what's going on with me. I don't feel sick. I feel really tired, but not tired like I want to go to sleep. I sighed and took a deep breath.

Everyone says that middle school is stressful. But, I never thought it would be like this. It just seems so unbearable at the moment. I thought I was stronger. I've been through so much, I didn't think it would be this bad.

I slid down the wall, so that I was now sitting on the ground, my legs slightly spread, and my back resting against the wall. I was about to shift my legs, but I started to feel lightheaded. I put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down.

I heard footsteps, but didn't feel like looking up or anything.

"Rose? Are you alright!?" Bella asked in a semi-yell, semi-whisper voice.

I slowly shook my head no.

"C'mon, I'll bring you to the nurse. Let me just go tell your teacher," she said, I faintly heard the door open and close, and open again, two sets of footsteps this time.

"Oh, sweetie! Let me write you a pass. Your friend can take you up to the office. What teacher do you have right now, I'll call them and tell them you'll be late.

"Um, Mr. Armstrong, I'm pretty sure," Bella said, a little rushed.

"Here you go, take care," she said before the door opened and closed again.

"C'mon Rose, let's get you to the nurse."

I could tell she was trying to help me up, but my arms were tight around my legs by this point.

I slowly released my hand, and she took her warm one into mine.

"Damn! Your hands are freezing!" she said, pulling me up to my feet.

She put her arm around my neck, and I felt a scratchy material against my skin. I looked up to see that she was wearing one of those bright green vest things. It hurt my eyes to look at it.

She saw my look of confusion.

"Oh, this is the bathroom pass," she said shrugging it back onto her shoulder.

We walked the rest of the way in silence to the nurse.

She brought me back into the little office area. She did some poking and touching, and I tried to concentrate on relaxing, before she said:

"Sweetie, your temperature is normal, but you feel cold. You might be starting to get a fever. Do you have any symptoms? A headache, stomachache?"

"Nothing hurts, I just feel lightheaded, and it hurts my eyes to look at bright colors," I responded, relatively slowly.

"Maybe it's exhaustion? Exhaustion can be caused by stress, or are you on your period?" she asked.

I blushed a bit.

"No," I said simply. It wasn't my favorite thing to talk about, if you haven't noticed.

"Honey, I advise that you go home, if you're not better by tomorrow, come back here or go to your doctor," she said, leading me out of my office. I nodded. Sleeping would probably help a lot.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

A/N: Aww, poor Rose! Review, review if you want to know if she's okay! I promise she won't die or anything! I can never bring myself to kill a main character. Maybe in a one-shot, but not in a story. Send your get well soons!


	5. Confusion About Confusion,Very Confusing

A/N: I apologize about the whole underlining bold italic thing. Whenever I upload a chapter, there is some sort of formatting problem, so I'm going to have to check all the chapters before I post from now on. And, about the last chapter, I was half asleep writing it, and I kind of wrote the whole sick thing without really paying attention to what I was writing in all honesty. I subconsciously planned it out in my mind though, so the story is still on the same track. Okay, enough rambling. Onto the story!

MSMSMSMSMSMS

_Jasper's POV _(I know, something new!)

Yes! Finally! Lunch time!

I stuffed my stuff into my bag and headed out to the quad area. I quickly found Jake and Leah, them being the only of my friends that have second lunch. I sat down at their table and put my bag at my feet.

"Hey Jake, Leah," I said relaxing into my seat.

"Hey Jasper," Jake said, and Leah waved.

We talked about the new school year and mean teachers, that kind of thing, until Tanya came up to me.

Yeah, that's what I said. Tanya came up to me.

Tanya is the "popular girl" if you will.

"Hey, cutie! Do you want to get some lunch?" she asked, sitting next to me on the bench.

I just kind of sat there in shock.

"Uh . . ." I started, I really didn't want to, but I felt like I couldn't say no, "Sure?"

It sounded more like a question if you ask me. But before you would have even had the chance, Tanya pulled me up and dragged me over to where her and her friends were sitting. She forcefully held my hand in hers, and planted a huge smile on my face, before introducing me to her friends, well, she was more introducing them to me if anything.

"Girls, this is Jasper," she said, gesturing towards me. I felt slightly, well, very awkward. I gave them all a weak smile, before looking down.

I sat there, my mind wandering. I didn't really care about their shallow chatter. It was until Tanya called my name that I was remembering how well the summer had gone.

"Jasper, would you like to walk with me to the snack bar?" she asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up before I even had a chance to respond.

She smiled at me sweetly, before asking me one question that I never thought would escape her lips.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked, putting on her best cute face.

I didn't want to be rude. I mean, she's been rude to me and my sister and friends many times, but I don't know. I could at least give her a chance, right?

"Sure," I said, without thinking. She smiled at me, and took my hand in hers.

Truthfully, I was beginning to like it.

The bell rang all too soon, and I grabbed out my schedule, looking for my next class.

Hale, Jasper

ID: 52799381

0 - Homeroom - Mr. Armstrong

1 - English AP - Mr. King

2 - Dance - Ms. Carter

3 - PE - Coach Hoad

4 - Art - Mr. McDonald

- --Lunch 2

5 - Science AP - Mr. Walsh

6 - History AP - Mr. Adams

7 - Pre-Algebra 2 - Mrs. Martinez

Science. I sighed, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. When I arrived at the science class, I was in for a pleasant surprise when both Leah and Quil were there. It was an AP class, so at least I knew Mike wouldn't be there.

* * *

_Alice's POV _(I don't normally change POV during a chapter, but it was too short to just stop there)

After Art, I pulled my schedule out, silently celebrating that there were only 2 periods left.

Cullen, Alice

ID: 38475215

0 - Homeroom - Ms. Carter

1 - Theater - Mrs. Peterson

2 - PE - Coach Hoad

3 - History - Mrs. Cavani

- --Lunch 1

4 - Science - Ms. Moreno

5 - Art - Mr. McDonald

6 - English - Mr. King

7 - Pre-Algebra 2 - Mrs. Martinez

I headed to English, one of my favorite subjects, besides electives of course.

I walked in the class, and was directed to a seat in the second row. I looked around and saw no familiar faces. Well, that was until Victoria and Lauren walked in, with 2 new groupies it looked like. Victoria passed me, sending me a knowing glance. You know, the kind that meant she knew something and you didn't, but you knew once you found out, you'd want to strangle her? Yeah, that kind.

Lauren chuckled lightly at my expression. I know I must have been fuming at her. I've never liked Victoria and her group. Well, Tanya was more of the so called queen. Victoria, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren are the "highest royalty" you could say. They were undoubtedly a royal pain in the ass, though.

Wasn't English going to be just peachy this year?

When the torture was over, I trudged out and to my math class.

When I got there, I saw Emmett outside the classroom. I smiled, at least I wouldn't have to suffer Victoria and her crew again. Well, at least not alone.

He looked at me with a pained look. I shot him a confused look.

"I heard it from Edward. He had last period with Jasper," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, but before I could ask what the hell he was talking about, Embry came up to us.

"Hey, do you know if Rose is okay?" he asked, catching both of our attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She went to the nurse's office during history… you didn't know?" he replied.

"No, I don't think anyone told me," I said, realizing why Emmett was looking at me like that when I arrived at math.

But, one glance over at him, and he didn't seem to know more about it that me. But he also looked kind of, guilty? I don't know, but he looked like he had just committed a crime. He mumbled "excuse me" before heading off to the office probably, to check on Rose.

Right after Emmett left, Embry excused himself to his next class, I think it was just down the hall. I leaned against the wall in confusion. Why was Emmett so paranoid that Rose was sick? And what was with the expression on his face when I first got here? And what did Jasper have to do with anything? Emmett said that Edward told him something about Jasper being in his last class or something?

"Hey, Alice!" I heard, a cheerful voice drawing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Jasper with a gleeful look on his face. Was he happy that Rose was sick?

"What is wrong with you? Why are you smiling when your sister went to the office sick?" I asked, glaring at him. I know they were siblings and they fight and stuff, but he shouldn't be this happy that she's sick.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me.

"You heard me!" I scolded, disgusted by his happiness at Rose's pain.

"What do you mean she's sick? She was fine this morning," he said, looking puzzled.

"But Emmett said you told him?" I asked, not even sure what I was talking about anymore.

"How could I tell him something I didn't even know?" he asked.

"I… don't know?" I said, confused by everything that was going on.

"Where is Emmett? We compared schedules, and we have math together. And If I'm not wrong, this is math, is it not?" he asked, the same look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah. Emmett went to check on Rose," I said.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"I didn't think so, but if Emmett is going to check on her, it might. He's definitely not the most sensitive guy," I replied.

"Let's go see if she's okay," he suggested. I nodded and we headed for the nurse's office.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

A/N: How's that for a confusing chapter, eh? Emmett's checking on Rose, I wonder why? Haha, I'm sure you already know. But, will Alice ever find out what's up with Jasper, or will she hear it from someone else? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!


	6. A Great Guy, An Even Greater Teddy Bear

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I've had a lot going on. School sucks, let me tell you. Unlike the story though, it's not even exciting. Mid-midterms or whatever you call them are this week, and I have all kinds of study guides and stuff to do. Luckily, I have no geometry hw all week because my teacher needs a lot of time to grade tests for all of her classes. But enough about me, let's get to the story!

MSMSMSMSMSMS

_Bella's POV_

I was tapping my foot up and down in impatience. I brought Rose to the nurse's office, and she told me to go back to class, but I was persistent on staying. So, she told me to wait outside.

So here I am. In the main office sitting in an uncomfortable scratchy chair. I swear, Rose has been there for at least 20 minutes!

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of fifth period. I sighed and repositioned myself in the chair.

The door finally opened, and Rose came back out, looking considerably better.

"Rose! Are you okay?" I asked, jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Yeah. I'm alright," she said, sitting down on the chair.

"What took you so long?" I asked, sitting back down on the chair.

"The nurse . . . She's really nice. She helped me out with something that's been bothering me all day."

"Well, I know that. She's a nurse. It's her job."

"No, not like a headache, but something that's been stressing me out."

"Oh," I said, confused. What has been on her mind that she didn't tell me?

"Yeah. I'm going back to class. Let me see what I have 6th period…" she trailed out pulling out her schedule, "Science."

"Really? Me too. Mr. Walsh right?" I asked, hoping we were in the same class.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's get passes."

I walked up to the office people, and they gave us passes back to class.

We chatted lightly on the way to science. When we got there and opened the door, everyone was staring at us. You know how people get so amused at other people opening the door?

We handed Mr. Walsh our passes, and he gave us our seats. Unfortunately, there weren't enough desks, so I had to sit at a lab station. There were also 3 other people who sat at the labs. Different ones, obviously.

He droned on and on about science-y stuff. Go figure, right?

Rose and I had a staring contest, well, we had a few, and he didn't even notice! Rose won all 3 times though. Someday, I will beat her!

When the bell rang, I caught up with Angela, and we headed for English. While we were walking though, Emmett came storming past us, and knocked me to the side, making me drop my stuff. He didn't even stop or say sorry or anything. It surprised me, but what surprised me more was when Alice came running past after, as well as Jasper, following close behind.

Angela and I exchanged looks before heading after them, grabbing my books messily and throwing them in my bag. We followed them, and ended up at the office. Emmett looked red and guilty. I opened the door hastily, before running over to Alice.

"What's wrong? You guys just came storming past us!" I said, out of breath.

"Something happened to Rose!" she exclaimed.

"What? Again!" I exclaimed, collapsing on the chair.

"What do you mean again?" she asked.

"During . . . 5th period I think, I saw her outside and had the teacher let me bring her to the nurse, and then she saw the nurse, and said she was fine after. I think she had a panic attack. I wasn't there the whole time."

"Wait, was she in history?"

I nodded.

"Embry said that she got sick during history, but that was 2 periods ago. And she's okay now?"

I nodded again.

"So what are we doing? Emmett rushed down here, and we thought something was majorly wrong, because Emmett had this look on his face. Like he had seen a ghost or something, he also looked guilty."

"He still does," I pointed out, gesturing towards him.

"Well, if she's fine, and back in class, then what are we even doing? We're just wasting time."

"Well, it's better than listening to another speech," I said.

Alice nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I'm alright now. As long as Rose is okay."

"Okay, let's go back to class," I suggested. She nodded, and we got passes back to class after explaining we were worried, but found out that there was no reason to be worried. Emmett still looked strange, but I shrugged it off, and Angela and I went to English. We gave the teacher our passes, and ended up getting to sit next to each other.

I stuffed my syllabus in my backpack along with the other hundred I got.

I was pretty much zoned out all period. Thinking about one thing or another.

When we were finally dismissed for the day, Angela and I waited by the side gate for the rest of our friends. Soon enough, Rose was the first one out. She was fuming.

"Guess who I sit next to in PE?GUESS, why don't you!" she said, with a lethal look on her face.

"Oh no, not _her_," I said, backing up a bit from her.

"Oh, yes, it's her! Tanya! I have to sit _next_ to her!" she screamed, sitting down on the bench nearest to her.

You see, Rose and Tanya have hated each other since, well, ever. Even back in second grade, Tanya would steal Rose's stuff, and Rose, with the help of Emmett of course, would play pranks on her. As they've gotten older, it's just gotten worse. Tanya made out with Rose's boyfriend last year. It was disgusting. She didn't even know what she was doing. She just wanted Rose mad.

Not too much later, Alice, Jasper and Emmett made their way out. Emmett didn't make any jokes or anything. We told Alice about Tanya being in Rose's PE, but this time, Emmett didn't even volunteer to break her face. He just sat there quietly. That's a word I've never used to describe Emmett before.

When Edward came out, we were ready to walk home. We walked and made easy conversation, not wanting to bring up some of the event during the day. But one thing I noticed though, was that Jasper didn't say anything about protecting his "baby sister" from Tanya. He's not as straightforward as Emmett, but he usually looks out for his sister more. Everyone was acting weird today!

We got home in what seemed like minutes. We each went to our own houses, preparing for the bombarding questions are parents would ask. Emmett was walking in the back, uncharacteristically quiet. I pulled him aside quickly.

"Emmett, what's up?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh.

"Emmett, I know something's wrong!"

"I'm an idiot!" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"May I ask why?"

"Well. I did something stupid."

"Like?"

"I told this girl I like her, but she rejected me, and I kissed her and now she really hates me and won't even talk to me. But the problem is that I think I love her."

"Wow. Emmett… that was… wow." I didn't know what to say.

"Gah! Help me Bella! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, Emmett, you probably don't _love _her, for one thing. Love is a strong word."

"Well, it sure feels like I do. But that doesn't really help."

"You should wait for her to come around. If she ignores you, then it's her loss. You're a great guy. And an even better teddy bear!" I said, trying to make him feel better.

He laughed a little. "But she's kind of stubborn, and that's something I like about her though."

"Like as stubborn as Rose?" I asked jokingly.

His face turned pale, and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! It's Rose isn't it!"

"Shh! Don't tell anyone, please!"

"Alright Emmett, I promise. But promise me something too, okay?"

He nodded.

"Talk to her."

MSMSMSMSMSMS

A/N: Okay, everyone! Review! Review like the wind! Haha. And, to those people who gave me your names (I got 8) you will be mentioned in the next chapter or the following one so watch for it!


	7. Emmett Got Suspended Already?

A/N: I finished another chapter, surprisingly. I have a lot of science homework this week. But, anyways, I'm disappointed in the reviews last chapter! I only got 3! Come on people! I have 24 people on alert, but not even one fourth of you will review? Well, here's the next chapter anyways. Just review better this time, okay?

--

_Bella's POV_

I walked into homeroom a few minutes late. It wasn't entirely my fault, though. You see, I tripped earlier this morning, and apparently I cut my arm and it started to bleed, but I didn't know. So, someone comes up to me and starts freaking out. Then the yard supervisor person forces me to go to the nurse. So here I am with a huge band aid on my arm, walking to class late.

I gave the teacher my pass, and sulked into my seat.

The intercom beeped, and the announcements started. I tried to keep my attention on the speaker.

"Hello, Forks MS! I'm Mrs. McKemma, your activities director of the 2008-2009 school year! I will be doing announcements every day from now on, along with some 8th graders that were voted for at the end of last year! Let me welcome our Leadership Committee 08!

"I'm Emma McLauer, your Student Body President,"

"I'm Anna Mumphrey, your Vice President,"

"Jackie Mettema, your Spirit Leader!"

"Matt Vauler, your Student Council leader,"

"And Ashley Smith your ASB Advisor,"

"Okay, everyone, during the announcements each morning, we will, well, announce what is going on around school, like contests, dances, and other important days and events to remember. Simple enough, right?"

"Okay, here is Leadership Committee with the rest of the announcements,"

"Tomorrow, we will be having our first spirit rally of the year. Show your spirit by participating in events and games. Today in homeroom, you will be given your team color. One of the following: Teal, Red, Purple, or Green. These are not our school colors, just the colors of the teams. When you participate in spirit rallies, assemblies, and other school activities, you earn points for your team. At the end of the year, the winning team will get a pizza party during their 7th period class. So, make sure to show your spirit during the rally at lunch tomorrow!"

"Are you interested in being in Leadership Committee? Sign Ups for 7th grade are in the main office on the flyer board. Pick one up if you're interested. It's an after school club, from 3-4 o'clock. If you make it in, you get many benefits, such as front of the line passes, discounts off spirit items and PE necessities, and it also looks good on college applications."

"This year, PE requirements are: FMS PE shirt and shorts, a PE lock, and an activity manual. Sweatpants are optional. These can all be purchased in the student store. Keep in mind that the line will probably be long. That's why PE teachers have agreed to change the deadline to next Monday, allowing you a week to get the required items."

"The cheerleader coach, Ms. Emerson, has finally made the last cut. The full team has now been secured. The girls in the final cut are as following: Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Victoria Normad, Cora Sanders, Katie Ross, Melissa Harris, Mary Ramirez, Silver Sanchez, Sujeetha Singh, Alyssa Morgan, and Ember Mitchell. Congratulations to all of you, and let's hope we have a successful year!"

"On the topic of sports, volleyball tryouts will be next week. Tryouts will take place after school in the gym. To tryout for volleyball, or any other sport, you need the following: a medical safety form, a C or higher in all classes, and they need to stay that way for the remainder of the season, and a health form filled out by your doctor, stating that you are in good enough health to play. If you are interested, pick up a form on the flyer board in the main office."

"Okay, everyone, this is Mrs. McKemma, and your Leadership Council, wishing you a great day!"

And with that, the announcements finally ended.

Well, I know I'm definitely not trying out for volleyball. And I'm definitely not a cheerleader either. But, I do still need to get my PE stuff. The spirit rally sounds like it might be fun, though. And, the Leadership Committee sounds interesting. They give you front of the line passes, and it looks good on college applications? Sounds like a good deal to me.

"Okay, class. I just received an email that tells us our team color. We are the purple team, so wear some purple this Friday to get some points." the teacher said. Purple team, eh?

Shortly, the bell rang, and I went outside, leaning against the wall.

"Wait, what do you have next again?" Alice asked when she exited the classroom.

I pointed at the door.

"Oh. I have Theater. See ya, Bella!" she said, skipping off to theater.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Hey, Eddie!" I said, turning around and giving him a quick hug.

"Don't call me that. Ever."

I just giggled at him.

"So, that Leadership Committee sounds interesting," I said.

"It looks good for college, I guess. What do they even do?"

"I . . . don't know. We should pick up some flyers later."

He nodded. The door soon opened, and we walked in and went to our spots.

Dance went by pretty quickly. We didn't do much, except talk about the stuff we needed for dance. We pretty much just used our PE stuff for dance. Same thing in PE.

All we did in Woodshop was take the safety quiz. The teacher said that we could start our first project on Friday, but until then, the week focused on safety. Yay.

When lunch finally came, I went over to our table, to find Emmett and Rose both sitting next to each other looking awkward. I squeezed between Emmett and Edward, hoping to talk to Emmett briefly.

"So?" I asked him.

"Uhh . . . We talked. Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"We didn't do much . . . Talking,"

"What do you me-" I stopped and blushed when I realized what he meant. No wonder they were being all awkward.

"So, are you together?"

"Not officially."

"Ask her!"

"I'm kind of . . . Scared."

"Well, you do it, or I will,"

"Bella. I'm being serious."

I sighed. "Do it. Soon."

"I can't. I'm going to do something stupid. I can just feel it."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"You know what, I'm not so good at this guy stuff. Talk to Edward." I said, getting up and sitting back down by Alice.

"I'll be right back," Rose said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Okay, Emmett, talk." Alice said, as soon as Rose was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Apparently he hadn't told Alice.

"Emmett, you suck at lying. I saw you guys outside yesterday."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why you kissed her, if you really like her, and if you guys are going out now,"

"I kissed her because I really liked her and was really stupid, but now I'm glad I did. She told me she likes me too, she just wasn't so sure before I kissed her."

"So, are you together?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"No, not officially. Can we stop with 20 questions now?"

"Fine. But you have to ask her! As soon as she gets back! Got it?"

"Damn, Alice you're worse than Bella!" he said throwing his hands in the air. I playfully hit him.

Rose came back to the table with a scowl on her face.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Tanya!?" she exclaimed, putting her head down on the table.

"Once or twice," Edward said sarcastically.

"She said she was dating Jasper! Have you ever heard anything more ridiculous!? Jasper doesn't date! I even asked him once and he said that he was too young, and didn't want to go out with anyone!" Rose exclaimed.

I tried to lighten the conversation a bit.

"So, what do you guys think about that Leadership Committee thing?"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that this morning. Do you want to get the flyers?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Ooh! I'll come!" Alice volunteered, "We'll be right back!"

We walked to the office and went to the board.

"It's the green one I think," Alice said, pointing to the highest one. I grabbed a few, and some extras to give to Jasper later or Angela or someone.

"It says they do projects, like movie posters and commercials," Alice said, "Sounds fun!"

"Yeah. Maybe we could all do it," Edward said.

I nodded.

When we got back to the table, Rose and Emmett were gone.

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Alice asked.

"They probably went somewhere to make out," Edward said in disgust.

We went over the paper for the committee thing and decided that we all wanted to do it. We turned in the bottom part with our names and such.

_Edward's POV_

The bell rang for lunch, and I went to English, but Emmett wasn't there. I was expecting him to come late or something, but he never showed. Same in PE, he wasn't even there.

I went to history, and found Jasper fuming.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to decipher his expression.

"Oh, nothing!" he said sarcastically, "I just found out that my sister was suspended for the rest of the day!"

"Why, what happened? Emmett's been gone too, since lunch."

"I don't know what happened. I just know that her and Emmett were suspended."

"What could they have possibly done?"

He shrugged.

"You don't think they got in a fight do you?"

"It seems like the only reasonable thing I can think of."

The teacher quieted us and began to drone on again about some stupid stuff no one cares about.

Science went quickly, and I soon found myself at the corner, waiting with Jasper and Alice for Bella to get out of class. We walked home quickly, and Bella came over to our house, curious to see what was up.

_Bella's POV_

We walked in to see Emmett doing chores in the kitchen, and Esme with a smug look on her face.

"Alice? Edward? Do you have any laundry for Emmett to do?" Esme asked.

We heard Emmett groan from the kitchen.

"Oh, sure! Emmett, I have a whole load of bras to wash!" Alice chirped.

Emmett groaned again. "Mom, please!"

"So, what did he do?" Edward asked, amused.

"He was sent home for PDA at school," Esme said, trying to hide a laugh.

"That's it? I thought there was a fight or something!" Edward exclaimed.

"Mom, can't you just ground me?" Emmett pleaded.

"No, Emmett, you're going to do some extra chores."

"Emmett, you missed a spot!" Alice said, pointing in a random direction. Emmett swung the broom at her, but he missed.

"I thought you had better aim than that!" Alice said, before heading upstairs.

"I'll leave you to . . . Family stuff," I said, opening the door and heading home.

I couldn't suppress a laugh when I got outside.

--

A/N: So I probably won't update until next week. Maybe Sunday. I have a busy weekend. So, review people! And, cheerleaders, you'll have a bigger part later. Just wanted to introduce you all. This chapter wasn't as action filled, but there will be more in the future. Review!


	8. Thank Goodness It's Thanksgiving Break

A/N: I am so so so so sorry for not updating. School's been really hard, and my computer had some technical difficulties. Also, there was Halloween in there. And of course, the Twilight movie! I promise to update more often now, okay?

---

_Alice's POV_

"Honey, get the door!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Okay, mom." I said, skipping over to the door.

I opened the door and sighed.

"Bella, you have a key." I said, leaning against the frame. "You put it in the holey thing, twist it, and the door will open. Magic!"

"Ha ha," she said walking through the doorway. She plopped down on the couch, and changed the channel.

"So, you're completely comfortable with stealing the remote from Emmett, but you can't open a door?"

"Technically, I didn't steal it. But, yes. I don't want to barge in."

"You're barging in my TV time!" Emmett whined.

Bella just mocked him, and continued to flip through channels.

"Can't you watch TV at your own house?" Emmett asked, whining again.

"No. But that's not why I'm here anyways. We're having a 'Thank God It's Thanksgiving Break Finally' sleepover slash party."

"I know that. Jasper's coming over too. And he's sure enough not gonna sleep with you guys!" Emmett said.

Bella raised her eyebrows.

Emmett looked at her confused, before he realized the double meaning in the sentence.

"You know what I meant! God!" he said, pouting like a little kid.

Bella and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

Edward came down the stairs a minute later, coughing violently.

He searched the medicine cabinet for a minute before sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, Bella," he said, coughing once more.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, Emmett." Edward said.

"What, no 'Hey, Alice'?" I asked with mock offense.

"Nope." he said, grabbing some water.

Esme came down the stairs a few minutes later, carrying a load of laundry.

"Mom, we're out of cough medicine." Edward said.

"We are? I though I just got some. Hmm. Well, I'm heading down to the store anyways. You guys need anything for tonight?" Esme asked.

"Can we get some syrup?" I asked.

"Sure. For breakfast, we're having waffles, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back then. Be good. Don't destroy the house. Oh, and Emmett, you can do this load of laundry," Esme said, putting the basket next to the counter.

Emmett groaned, picking up the basket and heading to the laundry room. Well, technically it wasn't a room, but it had a doorway, so we just considered it a separate room.

_Because you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no,_

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down._

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Hey, Alice?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We might be a little late."

"Why? You live _next door_."

"I know, but my mom is a _little_ paranoid that I'm sleeping over at my boyfriend's house."

"Oh. But you're sleeping over with me and Bella, not the guys."

"I know that. But my mom is… you know. Being a mom."

"Well, have fun. See you then."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

"I'm guessing it was Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yep. She might be a little late."

"Oh. So what are we doing in the mean time?" Bella asked, pouring herself some milk.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to do?"

"Hmm… we could play a board game or something." Bella suggested.

I shrugged.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Emmett shouted, getting all of our attention. "We could play hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded eagerly.

"I guess." Bella said.

We all agreed in some form, before the doorbell rang.

I skipped over to the door.

"Alice, we're not supposed to open the door without mom or dad here." Edward said.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's probably just Rose and Jasper."

I opened the door to reveal a man, not too much older that Carlisle.

"Hello, my name is Robert Brandon. I was wondering-"

"Sorry," I cut him off, "We're not interested." I said as politely as I could, before closing the door.

"It's probably just Rosalie and Jasper," Edward mocked me.

"Oh, whatever." I said, heading back to the living room. "He was just a salesman."

"Okay, let's play now!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Okay? Rules. You have to stay inside or in the backyard. Parents bedroom is off-limits." I said.

"What about the basement?" Edward asked.

"Let's see. Is it inside?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"And is it our parents bedroom?"

"No."

"There you go."

"Okay! Let's play!" Emmett said.

"Alright, who's it first?" I asked.

"Not it!" Emmett yelled.

"Not it!" I piped in.

Edward and Bella were both silent.

"Do you both want to be it? You could roshambo."

"No, I just thought Bella didn't want to." Edward said.

"Same. I thought he didn't want to." Bella said.

"I don't care." Edward said.

"Me neither." Bella said.

"Well, somebody choose!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll do it," they both said at the same time, and then laughed at the coincidence.

"Okay, you can." Edward said.

"Count to 50!" Emmett said.

"Alright, alright, now go!" Bella said, shooing us.

She put her hands over her eyes and mouthed the numbers.

I walked upstairs, considering where to hide. I always win this game. Always. My size is a good asset in this game.

I decided to go to the place Bella would probably not look. Or maybe she'd be scared to look. I went to- dun dun dun- Emmett's room.

_Bella's POV_

"45.. 46.. 47.. 48.. 49.. 50!" I counted, uncovering my eyes.

Okay, I'll admit I peeked earlier.

But, I swear, I didn't see anything.

I went upstairs. I figured everyone would be up there, since I hear numerous footsteps up the stairs.

I went into Alice's room first. Not because it was closest to the stairs, but because it would be the easiest to look around. It was usually kind of neat.

I walked into the room, and immediately noticed Emmett. I rolled my eyes, and decided to play with him. His back was to me, so he didn't know I saw him yet.

"Hmm.. I guess no one is in this room. Darn, I guess I'll have to look somewhere else." I said.

I heard Emmett snicker.

"Oh, wait, what was that?"

And then he immediately shut up.

I laughed, and pulled the door out of the way.

"Damn, you found me."

"Emmett, I could see you from outside Alice's room. Find a better hiding spot next time." I said, patting his shoulder. "Do you know where the other two are?"

"Nope."

I left Alice's room and headed down the hall to Emmett's. I took one step inside.

"Wait, who would be crazy enough to hide in Emmett's room?" I asked myself before going back down the hall to Edward's room. I checked his closet first. He had a pretty big closet. Well, not nearly as big as Alice's, but pretty big.

Nope, no one.

I heard Esme get back from the store.

"Edward! What are you doing under the counter?" Esme asked.

"Mom! Shhh!" Edward whisper-yelled.

I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs.

"Found you." I said, smirking.

"Thanks a lot!" Edward said in mock anger at Esme.

"Anytime, dear." Esme said, laughing, "What are you doing, hide and seek?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure you found Emmett." she said.

"Of course." I said.

"And, Alice is missing?" she asked.

"You got it."

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to your game."

A moment later, Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I couldn't endure any more of the Emmett fumes." she said, scrunching up her nose.

We all laughed, except Emmett, who looked a bit offended.

---

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I promise to update sooner. And believe it or not, there was something important in the chapter. If you can figure it out, then I'll tell you that you're right. I'll post the sleepover chapter next. Hopefully by Thanksgiving.


	9. Taxes On IceCream

A/N: Oh, look at that, another chapter =] I told you I'd get one up sooner. I have some awesome news! I got 8 new alerters YESTERDAY. In just one day! Isn't that awesome? You guys are so cool. I love you guys [no homo ;) ]

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys!

Just wanted to answer a question from Indy08.

They [Bella and Edward] do like each other, they just don't know it yet.

You know, I'm suprised no one caught on to something last chapter. This chapter might give you another hint ;)

---

_Alice's POV_

I shot daggers at Emmett, before heading into the steamy bathroom. It smelled like my tangerine shampoo, which I gladly told Bella she could use. Not that she needed any help smelling _fruity_.

It's kind of weird. I love how the bathroom is all steamy and warm after I take a shower, but it's rather weird after someone else has. It's less 'Feeling good after a long shower' and more 'The mirror is all steamy and I can't see'.

I shut the door in Emmett's face, quite angry about the afternoon's earlier events. I hated being sticky, and he got a stain on my NEW shirt!

_Flashback._

_"Emmett Cullen! I just mopped the floor, stop running around, you could get hurt!" Esme yelled after Emmett._

"_Mom, I'll be fine!" he said, continuing to run around the kitchen._

_Bella rolled her eyes, before going to the fridge, dodging Emmett very carefully. She got out the orange juice, and a cup from the cupboard._

_Bella turned around, but not before her clumsy nature had time to recover. She tripped over her own foot, dropping the coffee cup in her right hand. She fell into the counter, and it looked like she hit her stomach pretty hard._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, her hand on her stomach. I got up quickly to help pick up the pieces._

"_Oh, it's alright dear. I had a feeling it would happen sooner or later." Esme said, laughing lightly._

_Bella blushed, and went to get the broom._

_We got the whole mess cleaned up- or so we thought._

_Of course the floor was still slippery, so when I went to put the broom away, I slipped, knocking Bella onto the ground as well._

"_Oh shit!" was all we heard before the big bear himself added to our little pile up._

_Emmett got up, grabbing onto the counter, but his elbow knocked the orange juice carton straight towards me and Bella._

_The wonderfully staining orange juice came straight at us, and soaked us quite well._

_Although, Bella had it worse than me by far. Her shirt was soaked, her hair was wonderfully orangey, adn it honestly looked like she had peed her pants._

"_Emmett! You moron!" I yelled, observing the damage._

_End Flashback._

When I got out of the shower, I walked to my room to find both Rose and Bella sitting on my bed chatting.

"Hey, Rose," I said, as cheerful as I could get at the moment.

"I, uh, heard what happened," she said, flinging her legs over the edge of my bed.

"Oh, yes. Lovely boyfriend you've got," I responded, brushing through my hair another time.

--

The rest of the afternoon went pretty well. Emmett was scared of me all day.

That's not something you hear very often.

"Hey, what do you guys say about doing something together? We could play WordUp?" Jasper asked from my doorway.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It's a board game that Edward found. We read the directions and it looks kinda fun."

"You _read _directions?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. We skimmed over them." Jasper admitted, "So you guys in?"

"Sure." Bella answered.

--

_Bella's POV_

"Okay," Emmett started, "This is how you play. Each turn, everyone gets three cards. In the 30 minutes after that, you have to use the words in casual conversation. The rules are: You ahve to be talking to someone other than the players of the game, and you can't tell anyone you're playing the game."

"That's it?" Rose asked.

"Nope. If you don't use all 3 words effectively, we've decided to add a twist. You have to remove one item of clothing until we all agree we want to quit. Majority rules for the quitting thing."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"So do we all agree to the rules?"

Everyone nodded, sure they would be alright.

"Wait, shoes and socks count right?" Bella asked.

"Shoes count as one, socks count as one." Emmett replied.

"Alright then, let's get our words." Rose said.

Alice gave us 3 cards each, each with random 5 letter words.

"I got quart, cover, and curve," Emmett announced.

"I got debut, dimes, and sharp," I said.

"I got image, jumbo, and shade," Jasper said.

"Woman, weepy, and... tsars? What the hell is a tsar?" Edward asked.

I shurgged, "Look it up in the dictionary."

"Anyways, I got itchy, hoses, and risen." Alice said.

"I have tenor, taxes, and swift." Rose said.

"Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought." Alice said.

"Do I hear defeat?" Emmett asked mockingly.

"For one, that makes no sense. And two, Emmett, you should know better than to mess with me today." Alice said, and Emmett backed down.

"Okay, so on the score sheets, we write down the other players' words, and we can check off when they use them right. If their word is marked on any 2 of the players papers, then it counts." Edward explained.

"Well, I'm going to find a dictionary. I need to know what tsars means." Edward said, heading over to the bookcase.

"So, do we start time?" Rose asked.

"Let's wait for Eddie to find the meaning of sitars, or whatever it was." I replied.

"A male monarch or emperor, especially one of the emperors who ruled Russia until the revolution of 1917." Edward read, "How the hell am I supposed to use this in 'casual conversation'?" he continued, using air quotes.

"Figure it out, Eddie-boy!" Emmett said, "Okay, let's start the time. Take your scorecard thing with you."

"Go!"

We all ran downstairs, seeing as Esme and Carlisle were the only other people in this house.

I decided to say something first, as I had an easy one to get out of the way.

"Excuse me, Esme, do you by any chance have a _dime_?" I put extra stress on dime, so they would understand that it was my word.

"Sure, dear, I can get you one. What do you need it for?" she asked.

I froze. What did I need it for?

"Umm, I need it for..." I started.

"Taxes!" Rose shouted.

"Taxes?" Esme asked confused.

"Yeah, taxes from the... ice cream man. They tax you now." Rose said, nodding her head.

"Alright, dear. Here you go. But you know the ice cream man doesn't come until 7, right?" she asked.

"Of course. I just thought I wouldn't remember... I mean I thought I'd forget to ask." I said.

Esme chuckled.

I sat down on the couch, and gave Rose credit for the taxes thing. She kind of saved me.

"You know what, ice cream does sound good," Jasper added, "I'm going to get the _jumbo _size."

"Honey, the ice cream man doesn't have sizes," Esme said, confused as to what we were even talking about.

"Yeah, Jasper," Emmett said, mockingly, "But if they did, I would get a _quart_."

This game was already starting good. It was going to make for some interesting conversation.

The doorbell rang, and Esme headed down the hall to get it.

"Oh, man! That was some funny stuff!" Emmett boomed, once Esme left.

"That was funny. Remind me to get some ice cream later." I said.

"Will do. So, I have two more words to go. Curve and cover." Emmett announced.

Esme came back in the living room with a ghostly look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, immediately jumping off the couch and over to him mom.

"Alice, there's someone at the door for you." Esme said. She didn't say anything else. She just excused herself to her room.

What was that about? If Esme was so scared, then why would she want Alice to answer the door?

---

A/N: Hmm, who do you think it is? If you answer correctly, then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, kay? Good luck!


	10. Shatter And Crumble

A/N: Happy thanksgiving! I finished this chapter last night, but forgot to post it, so here you go!

This chapter is dedicated to:

TWILIGHTXFANX - The first one to figure out who the guy at the door was.

GHETTO GOAT - Who also figured it out, about a half hour later.

You guys rock =]

This is a really short chapter. I just wanted to put this up.

---

_Rosalie's POV_

"Who's at the door?" Emmett asked Alice after Esme left.

"How should I know?" Alice replied, "I didn't invite anyone over."

"I'll go see." I volunteered.

Emmett came with me, draping his arm over my shoulder.

I opened the gigantic front door, revealing a man, probably about my parent's age.

"Are you Mary?" he asked, rather surprised.

"No." I replied. If he didn't know who Alice was, let alone what people even called her, then why did he want to see her?

I opened my mouth to ask him, before Emmett interrupted.

"Aren't you the salesman from earlier?" Emmett asked the man.

"No, I'm not a salesman. My name is Robert Brandon," the man said, holding his hand out to Emmett.

Emmett shook it reluctantly, "I don't mean to be rude, but should that name mean something to me?"

"Probably not. May I ask who you are?" he asked.

"Only if I can ask why you're here?" Emmett replied.

"Of course. I am here to see Mary."

"Do you even know her?" I asked, "Nobody even calls her Mary."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her since.. nevermind." he said, with a sad tone under his voice, "May I please talk to her?"

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Emmett asked.

"It's rather.. err.. personal."

"She's my sister, if you can say it to her, then you can say it to me." Emmett persisted.

"Your sister?"

"Uh, yeah. Did I not just say that?"

"So, you're Edward?" he asked.

"What? Not even. I'm Emmett. And who are you to be asking for people you don't know?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she had another brother. I haven't seen her in quite a while. Could you please bring her to the door?" the man asked. It surprised me though, that he was so intent on seeing her, but didn't seem to be losing patience with Emmett.

"Fine, but we're staying here. If you can say something to her, you can say it to us too." Emmett said, and went to get Alice.

The man nodded, and then acknowledged me for the first time.

"And you are?" he asked, very politely, I might add.

"Rosalie." I answered point-blank.

Alice walked up next to me, with Bella and Emmett shortly following.

"Mary?" he asked, looking down at Alice, who's small hand was now resting on my shoulder.

"No. My name is Alice," she corrected, "Don't call me Mary."

"Alright, Alice, then. I.. need to tell you something," he said, looking rather nervous.

"Go on.." she said, rather quietly.

"My name is Robert Brandon, and I am not a salesman. I... I am your father."

I heard Alice gasp, as her tiny hand fell off my shoulder. Emmett's arm stiffened, and Bella was just staring in shock.

"M- You're- W- My father?" she stuttered out, finally finding words.

The man nodded.

_Alice's POV_

My father!? My dad!?

I knew I was adopted, but I always believed my parents were.. well, dead.

My heart was beating erratically, I was meeting the man who gave me life.

I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips.

But, the next words he said, my good mood had crumbled down.

And I'm pretty sure my heart shattered.

"I have come to take custody of you."

I slammed the door in his face, right at that moment.

I started sobbing.

What else could I do? This was the only family I've ever known.

---

A/N: So? What did you think? Sad, right?

Well, this story is taking a bit of a darker turn.

Nothing too bad, this is actually the worst part for now.

For this sub-plot part at least.

But, review, okay? I don't even have half of my alerters reviewing, and it's kind of sad.


End file.
